


Spring - A Sayori Story

by Justsomerandmguy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Inspired by Scrubs, MC and Sayori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: A short story inspired by the events of DDLC





	Spring - A Sayori Story

It’s been a few days since the festival. Today is Sayori’s birthday. I still have no idea what to get her. She told me not to worry about getting her anything. She said she has everything she needs but I still feel like I should get her something. I mean, she’s not only my girlfriend but also my best friend after all. You’d think with me holding both those titles that I’d know what to get her but here I am on the big day and I’ve got nothing. I hope she’s not too angry at me for this.

I head over to her house and knock on the door. When I talked to her before, she said she wanted to go to the park. I thought it was a bit weird for her to pick the park as a place she wanted to go for her birthday but she said she wanted to do something that reminded her of when we were kids. Sayori comes to the door, dressed in a white sundress and oddly enough missing her normal red bow.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” I say as I gesture to the place where her bow should be.

“Oh...hehehe, one sec!”

Sayori darts back into the house. She quickly returns wearing her bow.

“How do I look now?”

“You look beautiful. I love the dress.”

Sayori blushes as she pushes her hair back over her ears.

“So let’s get going shall we?”

With that Sayori takes my hand as we make our way to the park.

\--------

When we arrive at the park, there’s a coolness in the air that is comforting. Sayori holds my arm tightly as we take a seat on one of the nearby benches. There aren’t very many people here today. Sayori rests her head on my shoulder.

“Do you remember the first time we came here?”

As I recall that memory, a smile forms on my face.

“Yeah. How could I forget? I had to help get you down out of one of the trees because you had climbed too high up one of them and couldn’t get back down.”

“Or what about the time you fell into the fountain trying to get change for us to get ice cream?”

I had all but forgotten about that one. That was a particularly embarrassing moment for me. Not only because I didn’t get succeed in getting any change for the ice cream but also because when I fell in, everyone in the area saw me do it so I had to slosh around in wet shoes and soaked clothes till I dried off. Sayori just laughed at me. In retaliation, I threatened to hug her at which she promptly ran away. She was giggling and screaming for me to stay away. I eventually caught up to her but by the time I did, I had managed to dry off mostly.

“We never did get that ice cream. Maybe later today we can get some.”

“I’d like that.” she softly replied.

We sit there in the quiet for what feels like hours. It feels so good to just be able to enjoy her birthday with her like this. Hopefully we have a lot more of these in the years to come.

After some time, Sayori stands up and holds out her hand to me.

“Come on MC. We gotta hurry or else we’re gonna be late.”

“Late? Late for what?”

“Just come on silly!”

Sayori takes my hand and directs me to our next destination.

\--------

We soon arrive in an open clearing some distance away. I don’t think I’ve ever been to this part of the park before. Sayori lets go of my hand and walks a few feet ahead of me before spinning around to see me, her sundress dancing with the light breeze. As I look in her eyes, I see a faint sense of sadness gloss over them.

“What’s wrong Sayori?”

“MC…”

She smiles sadly at me, her hands clasped over her heart.

“You need to go. They’re waiting for you.”

“Waiting? Who’s waiting?”

Sayori points behind me. As I turn around, I see...Natsuki? What is she doing here? She’s wearing a dark colored dress and has a troubled look on her face. As she speaks, I can hear a certain level of uncertainty in her voice.

“MC, where have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Oh I’ve been talking to Sayori. What are you doing here?”

Natsuki’s eyes take on a much more serious and somber tone.

“MC...where do you think we are?”

I turn back to see if Sayori is just as confused by what’s going as I am but when I turn around, she’s not there. As I turn back to Natsuki, I finally realize what color her dress is.

It’s black.

I look down at myself and realize, I’m not wearing normal clothes, but am instead wearing a suit and tie. I stand there unsure of what is happening until I feel Natsuki take my hand.

“Come on. The others are waiting.”

\----------

Natsuki takes my hand and leads me to where the others are. I see Yuri and Monika, in similar black attire, sitting on simple steel chairs. Before them is Sayori, in the same white sundress from before. As I take my seat, I can’t help but realize how peaceful she looks. She always did like to sleep.

I hear what sounds like the stifled sobs of Monika from behind me. I feel Yuri’s hand resting on my shoulder, pulling me into a partial side hug. Natsuki is dabbing away the tears from her eyes.

As the priest begins to speak, I can’t help but remember that day. It’s been three days since Sayori died. I recount the feeling that something was horribly wrong and racing to her house. I remember barging into her room to find her. I pulled her down as well as a part of the ceiling. I tried to give her CPR until the ambulance arrived but they said she was already gone. I...I couldn’t save her.

I begin to feel what feels like shards of glass in my chest as painful, bittered tears begin to pour like rain. I try to fight them back but all the emotions from the past three days overtake me. I feel my body racked with sobs as I bury my face into my hands, trying to shut out the image of Sayori from my mind. She...she can’t really be gone. Through my sobs I whisper to myself “Please...just wake up Sayori”, just like I did the day I found her. 

I look up at the sky through tear filled eyes. There’s not a cloud in the sky. The kind of day, I wish Sayori had been able to see more of. The kind of life I wish she had more days like.

\--------------

*You are my sunshine, my only sunshine*

*You make me happy when skies are gray*

*You'll never know dear, how much I love you*

*Please don't take my sunshine away*

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an episode of Scrubs. For those of you that have watched the show, I'm pretty sure you know what episode I'm referring to.


End file.
